When Strangers Collide
by Lady Electricity
Summary: Stranger in the park, and two words haunting her... Little did she know, Jessica's world was going to get a whole lot complicated. Moriarty/OC Working on the title, suggestions needed! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Shut up…"

Jessica looked up from the job page of the local Friday Ad to her friend Melanie standing over her with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow perked up.

"That's a no then…"

"It's hard to get a job these days Mel, you have been in yours since… well forever"

"At least, I don't quit jobs every 5 seconds like some people I know" Melanie replied back, whistling at the end of her sentence and walking into the kitchen from the living room.

Jessica sighed out loud and closed the Friday Ad up and pushed it onto the floor, she was getting stressed out with finding another job – her last one was in an office filing paperwork 5 days a week for little pay, she quit due her boss being a complete arse.

"We are out of milk. Again"

She snapped out of her day dream and looked in the direction of the kitchen doorway.

"We ran out of milk? I only got some yesterday!" Jess got up from the sofa and stood in the doorway looking at Melanie.

"I wonder who drunk it…"

"Tom was round yesterday…. Helping me with the radiator bleeding" Melanie shut the fridge and gave her friend a sly smile – Jess knew what that smile meant and rolled her eyes turning her back and grabbing her coat from the rack and putting it on.

"Money..?"

"Here, there is £3… get some chocolate too, please?" Melanie handed her the three pounds from her jean pocket and fluttered her eyelashes sweetly.

"Fine. You owe me big time…" Jessica replied slipping on her trainers and getting her keys before leaving.

The cold November air hit her straight away as she did her coat up and headed down the house steps onto the street, it was 2pm in the afternoon and the street was unusually quiet today. She smiled to herself and began her walk to the supermarket.

Half hour later, she left the local supermarket holding the 2 pints of milk and galaxy chocolate bar – she put the bar into her jacket pocket and began her walk home, instead of going her usual way – she headed through the local park nearby.

There were a few children playing football, office people having lunch on a bench and mothers with their children leaving the playground quickly.

Jessica started humming to herself, swinging the bottle softly by her side thinking to herself.

'Maybe I should look online later; there might be some jobs on there looking for a useless piece of rubbish…'

"Do you have the time….?"

Jessica once again snapped out her humming, she was interrupted by an soft Irish accent floating in the air towards her – she stopped and hesitated for a few seconds before looking to her left to see where the random voice came from.

She felt a pair of eyes staring at the side of her face before she looked that direction; finally she looked to see the brown/grey eyes looking.

There just sitting peacefully in the middle of the playground on a swing was a man… Jessica eye's shifted around the playground at first, it was completely deserted.

"Excuse me?" She muttered confused, looking at him again. He started swinging back and forth on the swing lightly looking at his hands.

Jessica took in the man, he was wearing a grey suit that was very clean and looked expensive with a precedent white shirt and grey tie matching the suit, his shoes were polished and clean as well – finally she studied his face, his brown and grey eyes were almost puppy dog like, black hair trimmed neatly and short, stubble around his face looking like he hadn't shaven for a few days… he was like an lost sheep in a different part of town. He didn't belong here but there was something else as well that drew her in and she didn't know what that was.

"The time…"

"Um…" Jess scrambled into her coat pocket and got out her phone to look at the time for the strange man.

"It's just gone 2.35" She replied, giving the man a half smile and a nod before returning the phone into her pocket.

She took one step again about to leave…. "Nice day, isn't it?" The man spoke again, forcing a smile onto his face looking at her again.

Jessica rolled her eyes away from him and looked back to him, nodding once again – she wanted to get home.

"Yes, but very cold in the wind"

"Ah yes but it has been a nice day." "It's still the afternoon, the weather could change"

The man smirked and laughed little at her, amused look on his face. Jessica gulped and started to walk again…

"You seem to be in a hurry…"

"Well I am holding a cold 2 pints of milk in my hand and a chocolate bar might be melting in my coat pocket, I need to get home…" Jessica snapped back not knowing she had at the complete stranger.

"Ooh, someone is moody…" He replied in a sing song voice which made her shake her head at him.

"Don't be so quick to judge…. Anyway, you're the stranger here"

"Technically… both of us are strangers" He said swinging more on the swing he was on.

"Touché"

Both of them grew quiet… all they could here was the birds chirping in the trees, and the sound of the cars driving by on the nearby road.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Pardon?" Jessica bursted out suddenly, her eyes wide at what he just asked – they were complete strangers to each other and he was asking her what her name was!

"A bit too soon… Aaah… I thought it was" He slowly got up and came over to the metal fence separating them, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground sheepish and then back to her.

"I don't know you" Jessica finally said, breaking the ice in the whole conversation they were having.

"Well… Do you want too?" He replied smirking once again at her.

"Are you being serious right now, because that is the cheesiest chat up line I've ever heard for a very long time" Jessica said back raising an eyebrow to him.

"And yet, you are still here"

He was right, she was still standing there opposite him and talking with him when she could have left him a while ago – she wanted to leave but something was drawing her in to get to know him more for some reason.

Jessica shook her head and moved off, despite wanting to stay – He followed her along to the gate and he opened it stopping her from going anywhere.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Not till I get what I want" He gestured her to come into the playground and she just looked at him.

"A bit cocky are we?" She ignored the gesture, but before she knew it – he came out of the playground closing the gate after him carefully.

"You don't know the half of it" He sang again, that got on Jessica's nerves – the way he did that and they had only known each other for 10 minutes at least.

That was the final point for her, she pushed passed him and walked away quickly but she heard his footsteps following her along the path.

"Could you stop, please?" Jessica huffed and turned on the spot coming face to face with the man – she didn't realize how close he was, she gulped looking into his eyes – they were greyer than brown, deep… that you could lose yourself in.

"I'm not following you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Hmm…." Jessica muttered something under breathe and turned again, rolling her eyes – he continued to follow her towards the road where she noticed a black shiny car parked up with a driver waiting.

"By the way…"

Jessica turned again, as he spoke again and opening the car door, standing there.

"Are you going to use another cheesy chat up line?"

"No"

Jessica looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say – he smiled at her again.

"Jim Moriarty"

Before she could reply, he got into the car and it took off leaving her standing there wondering what just happened.

Two words, those _two _words….

Jim Moriarty.

His name.

_Hello everyone! How are you? Sorry I haven't written anything in a while… well since the beginning of February because of personal family problems which I took really hard but hopefully I should be okay now._

_Now, this I have been thinking of doing awhile – An Moriarty OC fic, Moriarty is my second favourite character in Sherlock BBC and I LOOOOVE HIM! Lol I had this idea before February and I've only just got it down._

_I hope you like it and it makes sense! Please review and other updates coming soon! _

_Thank you! P.S Plus I felt like writing today because it is my birthday XD Haha :P _


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica rubbed her face with water; she let a few drops slide off her pale face into the sink below her.

She reached over and grabbed her towel, patting her face dry sighing out loud – it had been a couple of days since she met him and she wanted to forget it but in her mind, she couldn't.

His Irish accent still lingering in the back of her head, she could still picture his face… she roughly shook her head and stared into the mirror above her, her right hand came up and straightened a bit of her dyed dark red hair into place.

"I hate Mondays" Jessica muttered to herself, leaving the bathroom and going to her room – on her bed were several outfits ready and waiting.. "Let's get this over and done with eh?"

She slammed the front door of the house, putting her keys into her black bag – again the cold wind hit her making her shiver and putting her scarf on.

"OI…! JESSICA!"

She looked up to see Melanie leaning out of the window just in her pink bra and her ginger hair falling over her face.

"What?"

"How many interviews today? And please... DON'T screw up this time!" Melanie shouted back and pointing at Jessica walking backwards.

"I have 6 interviews today alright! I'll try my best, now go and put some clothes on… AH shit!" Suddenly, Jessica tripped on her small heel falling backwards onto the pavement behind her.

"God, I wish I could just wear my bloody converse to interviews and jeans!" She grumbled as Melanie laughed at her and closed the window leaving her to get up by herself.

"Just for today… just for today" She kept repeating to herself as she reached the bus stop and waited for the local bus to take her into the heart of London, she had lived in London since she was a child – both of her parents were raised here, her mother was a primary school teacher and her father was a famous photographer. She was her father's little girl, she was with him every weekend on photo shoots, learning the trade and that is what she wanted to be when she grew up: A photographer, just like him.

The bus pulled up, stepping on and she paid her fare before finding a seat right at the back next to the window – it was the sudden death of her father that made her lose her dream, she had passed her exams in university and was ready to face the world to find her perfect job within her father's company. It was a heart attack that brought him to his sudden death, he was on a photo shoot in Paris, France when it happened – the news came back to her and she had a breakdown, not leaving the house for months on end, hardly eating…. Then Melanie her friend from secondary school visited her just to talk one afternoon and everything came out to her. It was Melanie that helped her get back on her feet but she could never go back to photography after everything, she couldn't.

Suddenly the bus jolted forward making Jessica snap out of her thoughts and concentrate on where she was…

"Bugger" She said out loud, getting up fast and pressing the bell which made the bus stop at the next stop – she hurried off, pushing pasted a few people heading towards the large glass building, her first interview of the day and she hoped it was going to end well.

"I'm sorry, Miss Harris – you are just not what we are looking for"

"The position has been filled"

"Position closed last week, sorry luv"

"YOU seriously want a job here? Just look at you, sorry but it's a no"

"You are five minutes late, Sorry"

"You are an honest, lovely woman but we are looking for someone with more experience in this type of field, sorry"

Jessica threw her bag onto the bench hard before sitting down on it muttering swear words under her tongue – every interview she went to, she was rejected because of her C.V or her looks.

She adjusted her skirt down a little as she crossed her legs looking out over the Thames river, watching the people pass around her also… 'Mel is going to be pissed…' She thought to herself rolling her eyes, Jessica reached into her bag looking around for something, but it wasn't there.

She checked her coat pockets but again it wasn't there – her phone was missing… she checked her bag once again, she tried to reminisce the last time she had it… Jessica sighed out loud. She didn't have it over the weekend and the last time she held it in her hand was when….

"I checked for the time… oh shit" Jessica said out loud to herself, _Jim Moriarty _his name unexpectedly popped into her mind – she remembered when she turned to face him, he was that close and it was the closest that she must of not noticed that he pick pocketed her and stole her phone.

"That's just great… JUST GREAT!" Out of anger, she threw her bag onto the floor on top of a metro paper – Jessica left it on the floor for a few minute before deciding to pick it up but as she did, she noticed something on the paper.

Jessica picked it up from the ground inspecting the ad reading it to herself:

Secretary needed for London Office

No References needed, pay discussed at interview

323 Tower Road.

23.11.11, 3.30pm.

"No references and the interview is today.…" Jessica hummed to herself, nodding slowly up and down at the newspaper.

Maybe this was a sign, her last chance to get an job – she thought to herself tearing the ad out of the paper and getting up checking the time on her watch, it was 3pm and she had half hour to get half way across London.

"I'm never going to make it, but what the heck." Jessica smirked, walking hurriedly to the nearest tube station.

"Wow"

Jessica stared up to the high stored building; it wasn't what she was expecting – she thought it would be modern, but it was the opposite.

The building was different, Victorian style down an alley from the main busy road, she hesitated wondering if she got the right address or not.

Jessica looked at the numbers on the building making sure it matched the black and white print she held in her hand and it was the right numbers, she sighed out loud and walked forward pushing the heavy doors open and stepping inside.

Inside, she was hit with the smell of vanilla floating in the main lobby area – it was different inside than the outside, it was modern with high tech equipment scattered around the place, she noticed a few office type people talking in the waiting area drinking coffee and looking at their notes in front of them.

"Can I help you?"

Jessica stared over to the blonde women behind the desk, smiling widely in her direction and looking her up and down at the same time.

"Um yes, I'm here for the interview at 3.30pm… I know I'm a few minutes late but…"

"Yes, it's 2 floors up and to the left – this gentlemen will show you up…" The blonde women indicated the man standing at the lift.

"Alright then" Jessica replied back, clearing her throat feeling a bit discomfort about the man waiting.

"Right this way…" The gentleman pushed the lift door open and she walked inside followed by him, he stepped next to her towering over her as he pushed the button heading up.

Jim Moriarty was leaning back in his chair, with his eyes closed – waiting. He hated interviews and didn't want to do them, he would hand this to someone below him but this time he would do the interviews all because he was bored.

"Bored, bored… BORED!" Jim shouted out loud, turning in his black chair facing his desk – he had forgotten he was right in the middle of an interview.

The brown hair woman's eyes widen looking at his angry face, he propped his elbows on his desk huffing out loud.

"Um… I… I was only telling you why I would be good for the job…" She stuttered, twisting her hands in her lap nervously.

"I'm not sorry… um, Beth is it?"

"Jade"

"Exactly – your clothes bored me… get out…. GET OUT!" Moriarty screamed at the girl who jumped from her chair and she scurried from the room leaving the door partly open.

"How many more do I need to do…. Ordinary people are just so…." Jim ran his hand through his black hair tutting.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"You have one more Sir; she's a bit late…" The man peered his head through the door and then nodded to the person behind him; he let the person through….

Jim Moriarty smirked at the familiar person standing in the door way as he crossed his arms staring at her.

"Well, hello again."

"Oh fuck… YOU" Jessica couldn't believe her eye as she shook her head side to side…. There he was again, the stranger from the park, the guy in the nice posh suit with the Irish accent crossing his arms staring at her.

Jim Moriarty.

The bastard who stole her phone.

_Hello all! As you may noticed, I've started to do my little notes at the end of my fic at the moment and I hope you like change! _

_Anyhow, glad you made it through chapter two! Thoughts and ideas are always needed and of course REVIEWS! I love reviews! _

_Thank you for the 5 reviews I got for the first chapter, hope I wasn't rushing it but a huge THANK YOU to the following:_

_- Willow Battle gate: Noooo don't delete your Moriarty/OC fic's! I like them and shall read more soon! :D _

_-Sherlock scarf: Aw, thank you for the birthday wish! Hope all is okay with you? And thank you for the review!_

_-Stacy: Thank you for the review, more on what Jessica looks like coming soon but so far, as you have hopefully read – she has dyed dark red hair lol – thank you for the review!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Woo thank you my fellow friend for the review! When are you going to continue your Dr who fic? I NEED MORE!_

_-The Slytherin in Raven Robes: Hello! I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope you are okay? Thank you for the birthday wishes too! Melanie will fit into the story later and I glad you like the tension between Moriarty and Jessica! More to come next chapter! Thank you for the review!_

_Anyhow! THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN – I hope I got Moriarty just right at the end; it's so hard to get his character because he's sort of a loose cannon you know? _

_REVIEW!_

_:D_

_P.S – I'm still working on the title for this story, any suggestions – let me know via a review! :D and oh, I'm not getting reviews via email at the moment! Anyone else having that trouble? _


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Moriarty leaned back in his chair with a Chester grin on his face at the woman's facial expression which was a mix of anger and shock, it amused him.

"I can tell by that glare you are pleased to see me" His words rolled off his tongue making the woman's face grow angrier, he laughed again looking up and down her frame – he could tell that she looked uncomfortable in those clothes she had on, he noticed that her hair was down instead of up from the last time he saw her in the park – for some reason, he liked it.

Jessica gritted her teeth, glaring at him – the person that she just wanted to forget about was sitting a few feet away from her with a smirk on his face, today he was wearing a navy posh suit and clean white shirt and tie… she rolled her eyes at him and finally spoke up.

"You have something of mine…"

"Oh! I do?" He whistled, pretending to look shock at her – Jessica walked forward reaching the desk and placing both hands on it staring at him.

"My. Phone."

"You mean this?" Moriarty put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the slender black phone, he twirled it in his hands for a second smiling up at her.

"It keeps making this ridiculous noise…I had the liberally of changing that" He passed her the phone and she snatched it from his hand, she unlocked it and quickly looked through it wondering what he had changed but everything seemed to be normal.

"Gotcha"

Jessica glared back up him once again, she shook her head and turned away walking back to the exit – but a cough stopped her.

"Ahem…." Jessica closed her eyes for a minute and turned back on the spot – looking at Moriarty now standing up, leaning over the desk.

"I thought you were here for an interview…"

"I changed my mind" Jessica replied back hastily, she wanted to leave this building and go away from him, to forget about him once again.

"You can't leave" Jim sung back, he knew that would really annoy her but to his surprise – she turned away from him again and went to the door.

"Watch me"

The last thing Jessica said, she opened the door and rushed towards the lift and pressing the button to go down.

"What could I do, to change your mind?" She heard the Irish accent say, she leapt on the spot and turned her head over her shoulder to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed again.

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you"

Before Jessica could reply the lift doors opened and she stepped inside facing Jim Moriarty still in the same spot.

"You have issues then, Jim" Jessica half smiled and the lift doors closed – Jim stood there and watched the doors close; he shut his eyes for a second smiling to himself.

There was definitely something about her that had him – he bit his lip and walked back into the room and towards the window, he looked out to the pavement and saw her in her coat crossing the small street that headed to the main road. He placed his hand into his trouser pocket and got out his own phone smiling down at it.

"Persuasion, my dear – Persuasion"

Jessica laid at home with a cushion on her face as Melanie was watching her favourite film

'Notting Hill' eating her Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Guessing by the pillow over your face… today didn't go so well?" Melanie looked over; Jessica peered out of the side of the cushion shaking her head side to side.

"It was that bad eh…"

"Bad? Ugh – it was the most shit day of my life" Jessica huffed out, taking the cushion away from her face to talk – all she could picture was the evil smirk on that man's face as he had her phone, the way he looked at her as well was also bugging her.

"Cheer up, pumpkin… OH! I shall tell you my news" Melanie changed the subject, putting down the ice cream tub and smiling at Jessica.

"What's that?"

"I met a Doctor today… Jess, he was so nice and cute…well sort of cute" Melanie swooned.

"How did you meet him?" Jessica replied, raising an eyebrow at the swooning woman.

"Well I was on my lunch break and I accidently tripped over and I literally fell into the arms of this…"

_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive… ah, ah, ah._

Both women looked at each other confused, Jessica frowned at the song it was the Bee Gee's – a song that she hated.

"What was that?" Melanie asked out loud, she looked at the DVD playing but it wasn't that…

_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive…ah, ah, ah._

Jessica felt something vibrate on her body, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone – the background light was on and she had received two messages.

"It's your phone? I thought you hated that band..!"

"I do, trust me…but…" Jessica thought out loud and then remembered – he played her.

She opened up the first message and read the screen.

_Evening, Miss Harris_

"Oh my god…" Jessica whispered her hand shaked a little – she read the contact it was from but all it said was JM and she knew what those initials stood for, she sighed and opened the second message.

_Or shall I call you Jessica?_

'How does he know my name?' The first thought ran through her head, her fingers lingered over the reply button for a minute but she exited out of her message system and put the phone on the table.

"If I ignore it, he will go away" Jessica whispered but Melanie over heard her.

"Who will go away?"

"Nobody… Just nobody" Jessica replied "Carry on with your Doctor story then… I'm dying to hear it"

The next few days were hell for Jessica – her phone wouldn't stop with that stupid tone every time she got a message, she tried switching the melody to a different tone but the phone was locked – he must have locked it.

Jessica sat down on her bed, crossing her legs staring down at the latest message she just received from you know who.

_Talk to me, I hate being bored._

"He hates being bored?" Jessica said out loud, she exited out of that message and looked at the rest of them… reading them as she went.

_What's your favourite colour?_

_Any plans for tonight?_

_Fancy meeting at the park again? I will bring a Frisbee._

Those were some of the messages he sent, there was several more – random ones but she questioned them wondering what he actually wanted.

"There must be something he wants…" Jessica sighed and closed her eyes tapping the screen a few times.

Then her fingers brushed over the pad of her phone typing in a reply to all his messages…

_What do you want? _She pressed the send button hard and waited.

Moriarty cracked his neck as he sat down on his cream sofa stretching his arms out – it had been a long day for him and he was looking forward for some rest…

Suddenly his table vibrated twice, he looked down to it and saw his phone lightened up; curiously he picked it up and unlocked it.

"Well, well…well" Moriarty said out loud and saw who the message was from – it was the last person he was expecting but he was expecting it, his methods of persuasion must of cracked her he thought reading the message: _What do you want?_

_Just to talk _– Moriarty replied, smiling to himself.

Jessica received the message back quickly and she read it herself and rolling her eyes, another talk to me message but she was getting annoyed now from this game he was playing with her.

"Want to play, Mr Moriarty… I can play" Jessica smiled and pressed the green button of her phone.

Moriarty jumped silently to see that his phone was vibrating more now, he read the caller screen – Jessica.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, this time of night? Miss Harris" Moriarty said.

"Well, Mr Moriarty.. Firstly how do you know my name?" Jessica gritted her teeth, getting up from her bed talking down the phone.

"That's for me to know"

"Wrong answer mate – and oh, could you stop… well you know STOP TEXTING ME!" Jessica yelled down the phone.

"That's not possible" Moriarty chuckled down the phone as he got up from his seat and headed over to his large window with a specular view of the city lights.

"You are such a bastard"

"I know"

Jessica sighed again rubbing her forehead that was it – she gave in to his methods.

"What would it take for you to stop texting me then?" Jessica asked, pursing her lips together waiting for his answer.

"I just want to meet again; we have an overdue interview remember? The one you rudely walked out on"

"Hold on… All this has been about an interview that I walked out on? Are you being serious right now?" Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing again – 'Was this man serious? Or a complete joke' she thought.

"Oooh," Moriarty tutted looking down with a smile: "Come and meet me in Regents Park tomorrow to discuss this more, say 11? Night nighty" Moriarty hung up the phone and held it in his hand half smiling.

Once again, he ran his hand through his hair and closing his eyes – he could picture her in his mind being angry at what he just said and honestly he liked it, the way her hazel eyes dilated as she glared.

Jessica stood in her bedroom with her ear still to her phone listening to the dial tone and then beep, beep, beep before cutting her off – she was in shock about he wanted to meet her again.

"That bloody bastard!" Jessica shouted out loud, screwing her eyes shut and she threw her mobile on her bed before she joined it – what was she going to do, she thought.

"Should I go or what…" Her anger built up inside of her, but there was something different - another feeling also there which she recognized as curiosity, she got her phone again and typed a message into the screen and pressed 'send'...

_Till tomorrow, Mr Moriarty _

_**Well! Hello all – not my best chapter I don't think, what do you all think of it? Anyway, please review if you like it!**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**-Stacy: Yup she met him and going to meet him again! Thank you for the review! **_

_**-The Slytherin in raven robes: Thank you for liking the title, I might keep it! Hehe – Moriarty is a bit bitchy but he's lovely XD Haha You will have to wait and see what will happen! Thank you for the review**_

_**-SuperWholock: Omg, I must say I love your username: A combination of Supernatural, Dr who and Sherlock! LOVE IT! Lol anyhow, thank you for the review! Glad you like the title too! **_

_**-Shedanceswithherpast: Interesting username as well! I like it too! Thank you for reviewing your first Moriarty/OC fic, I hope you are enjoying it.**_

_**Anyhow, Let me know if you like it or hate it! Personally, I'm not sure! But REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of crashing pans made Jessica jump on the spot as she stopped cleaning her teeth, she spat out the remaining paste and look down at the floor below wondering what Melanie was doing down there.

Jessica ran her hand through her hair sighing out loud, one thing was on her brain this morning and that was the meeting at Regents Park at 11am with an annoying Irish man called _Jim Moriarty._

His name lingered in her mind like a cold that you couldn't get rid of, he had been texting her for the past few days just to "talk" and she gave in…

"Why did I give in? I never do that" Jessica asked herself but she shook her head heading from the bathroom and down the stairs of the house and to the kitchen.

"Aaah!"

She jumped from the kitchen door banging into the wall in the living room in shock… 'Was I dreaming…?' She checked again – she peered her head around the doorframe to see just a man in a grey shirt, blue boxers with a butter knife in his hand standing over the counter with some burnt toast.

"Urm..Hi?" Jessica coughed, and raised an eyebrow at the man who flinched nearly dropping the knife; he turned to face her also with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! You must be Jessica right?" He asked out of politeness with a smile, Jessica smiled back a little – before she could answer out of the corner of her eye, she saw Melanie appear from downstairs in her dressing gown.

"Excuse me…"

Jessica walked quickly over to Mel, giving her hand signals – pointing to the kitchen and shrugged at her – Mel smiled and laughed "Remember, the doctor I told you about?" She finally spoke.

"The…Watson guy, the guy who saved your life all because you tripped over thin air?" Jessica replied, Melanie nodded quickly and went past her to the kitchen.

She followed Melanie and watched her give the man a hug from behind and a small kiss on the neck, he smiled back and noticed they were being watched.

"Jess, this is John Watson – John this is Jess, housemate and really good friend"

"More like best friend, nice to meet you finally – I heard the story about how you met" Jessica forced a smile on her face, he nodded and smiled back.

"Same to you… right, I'll be back down in a minute" John bit into his toast and made his way from the kitchen.

"Well… he seems nice" Jessica went into the fridge, getting out the orange juice.

"Glad you like him and he's going to walk me to work! Such a gentlemen…! You job hunting today?" Melanie changed the subject quickly making Jessica mutter under her breathe.

"Mhmm" Was all she could stomach out; she went from the kitchen and took off upstairs to get ready for the meeting…

"HEY JESS, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

"NICE MEETING YOU!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Jessica alone in the house – she was standing in front of the mirror looking at her outfit wondering if it was the right thing to wear, her dark blue jeans and black long sleeved jumper along with her converse.

"That will have to do" She said once again to herself, pulling her hair into another ponytail and grabbing her black coat heading out of her room and towards the stairs, she went down them quickly and opened the door getting her keys from the side.

Today wasn't like the rest of them, it wasn't cloudy or raining – the sun was shining down brightly making people think it wasn't November.

She looked down at her mobile phone to see if there was any new message, but there was nothing – she checked the time: _10.35._

"Plenty of time…" Jessica hummed, and made her way to the nearest tube station where they lived at Mornington Crescent, she needed to get to Regent's Park that was one change away.

"I hope you're ready, Mr Moriarty"

Moriarty sipped his black coffee standing in his kitchen glazing over the morning newspaper – the news was a bore to him, nothing new or interesting happening.

"Ooh…" One name caught the attention of him though; he picked up the paper and stared at the name.

"Sherlock Holmes" He spoke softly, there was only a small article about him solving another case for the police but no picture.

"One day, Mr Holmes" He said again, he screwed up the paper in his hands and threw it across the room at that moment he looked over to the clock on the wall – "10.40, hmm…" Moriarty said to himself, straightening his black jacket and adjusting his handkerchief in the pocket too – it was nearly time to meet her at the Park to discuss what he had install for her, he tried to picture he reaction but his mind was clear.

He picked up his phone and tapped a number into it, putting it straight to his ear waiting for the rings…

"Could you please bring the car out front?" Moriarty said and hung up; he swiftly put on his jacket and sunglasses on his nose before leaving his home.

Soon he was at the main entrance of the building; the car was waiting for him promptly with the door open – today was going to be fun, he thought getting into the car with a smile.

Jessica walked down a path of Regent's Park twice with her arms folded waiting – she hated waiting. The park was full of people today tourists mainly getting pictures of birds and themselves, the office people having meetings or an early lunch, mothers and their children – finally Jessica stopped and sat down on a bench crossing her legs sighing out loud.

Moriarty entered the park, his eyes wondered around till they settled on a mass of dark red hair sitting alone on a bench – her clothes suited her and she looked more relaxed in them, he slowly made his way over next to her.

"Impatient are we?"

She turned her head in shock, the sun shone straight into her eyes but soon a shadow replaced it.

Moriarty stood over her with his hands in his coat pockets and sunglasses at the end of nose; he pushed them up and walked in front of her looking at the other people.

"Just look at them…"

Jessica watched him and then looked at the other people going by and doing their own business – he kept looking at them before walking backwards and joining her on the bench as well.

"What about them?"

"Don't they look so…. Ordinary" Moriarty whined, making a screwed up face and leaning backwards.

"Before we have our 'talk'... First things first" Jessica took out her phone and held it in her left hand under Moriarty's nose.

"Yes, it's a phone" "No shit" She rolled her eyes at him, looking away and then back at him.

"Change the message tone"

"Aw, don't you like it?" Jim took off his glasses and gave her a smirk look, half smiling at the glare on her face.

"Yes, I love it so much….OF COURSE I DON'T!" She mocked him back; he fully smiled and took the phone tapping the buttons on it.

"There you go, my dear"

"Don't call me that…"

"What shall I call you then?" His eyebrow raised, Jessica stood up and walked away from him – he stood up and walked behind her.

"I want to offer you a job…" Moriarty said, she stopped on the spot turning sharply furrowing her eyebrows in the middle.

"Oh here we go... the interview..."

"Correct, the interview. I want to offer you the secretary job that is going, it involves field work and talking to potential clients" He explained.

"Field work and clients?" Jessica answered – she looked at him again, crossing her arms unimpressed.

"What kind of 'job' do you do for a living Mr Moriarty…?" Jessica asked, she started to walk again but this time – she moved around Moriarty in a circle.

"You don't seem like the office type or a man who gets his hands dirty… OH! Do you stay at home with your phone watching reality T.V programmes whilst others do your business?" Jessica smiled cheekily and shook her head.

"I consult…" Jim replied back with ease, he shrugged his shoulders and moved away from her pouting his lips a little.

"You consult? What in?"

"Well… technically – I'm a consulting criminal" Moriarty turned to her and watched her reaction but it didn't change – he was surprised by this, most people who he told before they worked for him thought he was mad but her face stayed the same.

"You are having a giraffe?" Jessica laughed out loud, half smiling at what the man said.

'Consulting criminal? There was no such thing…' Jessica thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"That's a new oooone…!" Moriarty sung with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh my umbrellas… you are not joking? Are you?" Her face changed, her mouth dropped open a little as he shook his head side to side.

"Did you invent this job by any chance?"

"Of course"

"And what does it entail?" She questioned him, she found another bench and sat herself down waiting for him to do the same which he did sitting next to her.

"Setting up crimes etc… and a whole lot of fun" Jim replied, nodding still as he looked back over to her.

"And my job would be what? Going to people who want a crime committed like a murder, or theft and then telling you so you can organize it? Am I right?"

She was right – first time in his life, someone had guessed for the first time what he actually did and it was his time to be shocked by it – Moriarty raised both eyebrows in shock and coughed surprised.

"Wow Judging by your face, looks like I'm right." Jessica half smiled at him, reading his face.

"You are right – that would be your job. Of course the pay will be good, maybe you can pay for some decent clothes and a normal hair colour then?" Moriarty got up, brushing himself off.

"I haven't said yes yet!"

Jessica got up as well, she watched Moriarty walk away from her – he turned and gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh, you will." He turned again leaving Jessica standing there alone.

Jessica sat back down on the bench again, twisting her hands in her lap – not knowing what to think.

The job he was offering was illegal, trouble, bad – she wondered why he hadn't been caught yet… maybe he was that good; she thought blinking and rubbing her head.

But… it intrigued her, a part of her wanted more… She looked in the direction Moriarty was staring into space…

"What am I going to do…?"

_Hello all!_

_I hope everyone is alright today? I went to London today! Woo and I stalked down the filming location where Sherlock's flat was and no it's not actually at Baker St, it's another place and I went along the street thinking "Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman walked along here!" LOL – I got a photo and everything, so that was the highlight of my day!_

_Anyhow, enough rambling about that – Enjoyed the chapter? I also want to say, I'm always open for ideas etc – so please private message me or even email me at flikwishes (at) the at sign then gmail (dot) as in a dot then com. _

_ALSO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE – Check out MaisieIrvette27's fan fiction called "Dimensions Collide" – it's a Dr Who based fic, please leave her a review!_

_Right – reviews?_

_- Dark Magic: Thank you for the review, glad you liked the chapter! :D _

_-Shedanceswithherpast: Ooh you will find out during this chapter :P Hehe thank you for the review again!_

_-The Slytherin In raven robes: I know he's bitchy but that's him! Hehe the Bee Gee's is in the Sherlock and I couldn't resist putting it in there :P Thank you for the review_

_-SummerJane'10: Hello! Thank you for the review, I love reading Moriarty stories too and that's why I did one really – hehe! Thank you again._

_-MaisieIrvette27: YES – write your Sherlock fic! I WANT TO READ IT! Lol thank you for the review!_

_-Anon: Oooh an anon review, mysterious! How are you anon person? Lol – thank you for the review though!_

_-Zenappa: Glad you were happy when you got the Sherlock alert! Thank you for the review and really glad you are liking them so far! Woo!_

_Anyhow, thank you all once again – remember to review and also, quick note: I will update POTC 'A Touch Of Youth' soon, I just want to concentrate on my Sherlock fic's at the moment! _

_REVIEW and I love you all! :D _

_P.P.S - Added a POLL on my profile page! What series should "When Strangers Collide" be set in? Vote vote vote!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the new chapter of "When Strangers Collide" – PLEASE take 5 minutes of your time to click on my friend's fan fiction! **

**Her name is MAISIEIRVETTE27 – obviously her name isn't all in capitals and the fiction is called "DEVILS AND ANGELS!" I would really appreciate if you could take your time and leave her a REALLY NICE REVIEW! She is a real good friend of mine as I know her here and in real life too!**

**PLEASE! Thank you! Also I would like to say that I did post chapter 5 of this but I deleted it and I re did it because I wasn't too happy with it – so here's the new improved chapter!**

_Few days later…_

"Damn it!"

Melanie swore at the top of her voice as she dropped a petri dish onto the floor of the lab she worked it, the contents spilled everywhere making a mess.

She cursed under her breathe and grabbed the nearest cloth from the side, as she bent down to clean the mess up the door opened and she looked up to a familiar face.

"Hey Molly"

"Another bad day?" Molly Hooper half smiled, slowly rolling her eyes and bending down and helping as well – both Melanie and Molly had been working together at St Bart's hospital for 4 years now, Molly did the autopsies of bodies and anything she found on the body would go to Melanie who analysis it and determined what it was if anyone died under suspiciously.

"Just a tad – I wish today could just be over and done with you know? Instead of it dragging and dragging on…"

"Do you… want to grab a coffee with me in the canteen?" Molly asked after both of stood up together, Melanie nodded and smiled.

"Sure – I could use one"

Half hour later, both of them were still sitting at their table with half full cups – "Any luck on the boyfriend front yet?" Melanie asked smirking into her cup taking another sip.

"Well… I… I like this man but he doesn't like me, so it's never going to happen" Molly blushed then suddenly her pager when off, she reached into her pocket taking it out and reading it.

"Not now, I got to go… talk to you later" Molly apologized and left Melanie sitting there – she finished her coffee and made her way back to her lab, she walked down the hallway sighing to herself but then something caught her attention through one of the doors.

Melanie frowned and opened the door silently…

"John?"

John turned around; looking surprised to see Melanie standing there also looking shocked too.

"Melanie…How come you are here?" John came closer and was about to give a small kiss on the cheek but a cough interrupted them – Melanie looked over John's shoulder to see another man sitting there looking into a microscope, she observed him – he was definitely the opposite to John. He was tall yet slender, wearing all black with a black shirt, black jacket, trousers – his face was slender too with high cheekbones and his brown curly hair neatly done.

"I work here, in one of the labs… why are you here?" Melanie replied back confused.

"Working on a case actually – um…" John moved, she followed him over towards the man where John coughed trying to get his attention but the man didn't look up from his work station.

"Sherlock, this is Melanie Knight – Mel this is Sherlock Holmes…remember I told you about him" Melanie remembered from the first time they met that John mentioned his name and in previous conversations they had together.

"Oh! Nice to finally meet you – John has told me so much about you…"

"Yet, John hasn't told me anything about you" Sherlock finally spoke up, his eyes scattered quickly over her form – hasn't washed hair today, bra from yesterday, right handed, eczema on left leg and black smudges from her eyeliner.

"Really…?"

"Sherlock" John warned him and gave him a glare; both of them went to the door and stepped out for a moment.

"What are you doing tonight?" John asked out of the blue catching Melanie off guard.

"Tonight…? Um nothing why?" Mel replied half smiling.

"Come to our flat tonight – I'll cook some dinner, and bring a friend… that friend – Jessica, maybe Sherlock will like her"

"Jessica is picky"

"So is Sherlock" both of them chuckled together, John leaned in and quickly gave Melanie a small chaste kiss making her smile against his mouth and kiss him back.

"7pm?"

"Sure"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Jessica put her hands over her ears and glared evilly at Melanie nearly on her knees in the middle of the kitchen.

"I can't… I've got things to think about…" She replied, it was true she thought to herself – it had been a few days since Regents Park and Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal offered her a job, a job that seemed illegal. She needed time to think and that's what she had been doing till now.

"Things, what things?"

"Job offer… nothing much" Jessica turned facing the window overlooking into the garden, it had now started to get dark.

"YOU HAVE A JOB OFFER? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING BEFORE?" Melanie exploded on the spot, spinning Jessica around.

"Well because I'm having a few days to think about it that's why…" She huffed rolling her eyes also.

"Well – forget about it tonight and please come to dinner with me at John's flat, he has a friend and…"

"No way, you are trying to set me up on a blind date missus?" Jessica pointed her ringed finger at Melanie's face.

"Please?" Mel begged once again giving her the puppy dog eyes and fluttering her eyelashes several times – Jessica shook her head side to side before sighing herself.

"FINE!"

Both of them arrived at the address of 221B Baker Street five minutes before 7pm.

Melanie was first to get out of the taxi, she straightened out her light blue dress as she smiled at the numbers on the door.

"I can't believe I'm finally here – he's talked about this place for so long" Mel gushed out with a smile plastered on her face, Jessica came out after her wearing her black skinny jeans and black shirt.

"It's just a flat, Mel" Jessica said, ignoring her friends moaning Melanie grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her to the front door.

Mel rang the doorbell a few times before the door opened with John standing there – Jessica looked at him up and down, a blue and grey checkered shirt and casual blue jeans.

"You made it, welcome….come on in" John smiled showing both of the women into the small hallway of the house.

"Glad you decided to come along, Jessica" John took Mel's coat flashing her a smile.

"Had no choice in the matter" Jessica whistled and took her coat off herself – John went up the stairs first followed by Mel then Jessica, both of the women took in their surroundings of house – it was an old style Victorian home with bits of wallpaper falling off in the hallway.

John led them into the main front room of 221B; the place was cluttered with bits and bobs of different items.

Jessica's eyes looked around, the place was certainly different she thought to herself then she noticed someone else in the room with them – another man was sitting one of the armchairs next to the fire looking at the television.

"Sherlock…" John spoke out loud, he went over and turned the television off which made Sherlock grit his teeth together and stood up slowly.

"Jessica, this is Sherlock Holmes…." Melanie went and stood over next to John, both of them looking on wondering how they would get along.

"Sherlock…that's a funny name" Jessica raised her eyebrows at him; he looked her up and down also – right handed, hair dye fading, doesn't iron her clothes, small coffee stain on her top lip.

"Hmm…" Sherlock replied, suddenly there was an awkward silence between them all…

"So… dinner…yes" John clapped his hands together and made his way to the kitchen table, earlier he had tidied it before he got ready.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" John cursed out loud; Melanie and Jessica popped their heads around the corner to see the table full of technical equipment and a decompose head.

"Is that a…?"

"Yes that's a head" Jessica's eyes widen looking at John and then back at Sherlock who was now staring out of the window.

"Sorry ladies…" John said, he went over to the desk and got out a handful of takeaway menus.

"Takeaway?"

After deciding what they were having, Melanie and John sat on the sofa together talking with a bottle of wine shared between them.

"Shall I get the plates ready?" Jessica asked out of the blue feeling out of place, Sherlock was ignoring her which she didn't mind and John and Mel were busy with themselves.

"Okay…Hey, Sherlock why don't you help?" John suggested pointing in the direction that Jessica went.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed Jessica into the kitchen; she was bending down looking in the cupboards for them.

"Top cupboard, to your left" Sherlock said making Jessica jump out of her skin; she turned to see him glooming over her.

"Cheers"

"No luck on finding a job yet?"

"Pardon…?" Jessica opened the cupboard up and turned her head sharply to him once again.

"The newspaper print on your fingers suggest you been flicking through the paper, maybe two or three and mainly the back pages where the job section is normally kept, the slight bags under your eyes saying you haven't had any sleep lately because of it" Sherlock half smiled.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jessica questioned confused, Sherlock shrugged and he took the plates away from her.

"I observe"

"Really… It's abit creepy" Jessica replied back honestly without breaking eye contact with him.

"How is it 'creepy' – it's making an innocent deduction about people"

"Innocent? You just looked at me and found out half of my life, that's being nosey than anything" Jessica told him, both of them were standing opposite each other with Sherlock glancing down at her.

"It's not being 'nosey' – it's telling the truth" Sherlock replied.

"The truth… do you know that popular saying 'Sometimes the truth hurts' – most people don't want to hear it you know, and some people don't like know it all's" Jessica stated back and shook her head.

She walked away from him and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and put it on –

"Jess…? What's happened?"

"Nothing… just nothing" Jessica gave one final glare to Sherlock and then left going down the stairs of the flat slamming the door behind her.

"Well done Sherlock…well done" John sighed, looking at Mel and then Sherlock.

Jim Moriarty looked down at his phone for the 100th time today, he pressed the unlock button and looked at the screen.

_No new messages_

He twirled his phone in his hand sighing out loud – he had been waiting for a few days for her answer and yet she hadn't contacted him – he had offered her a job to work for him but still nothing.

Moriarty was sitting in the back of his car, the bright London city lights shone through the black tint of the windows – he was looking out on to the streets at all the people.

"I hate to be ordinary" Moriarty closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

Maybe I should text her, he thought quietly but he shook his head disagreeing with himself.

Then he tilted his head to the side as he continued to look out of the window, he smirked as the car came up to a nearby bus stop – it was the dark red hair that caught his attention.

"Pull over" He told the driver and the car stopped.

Jessica hummed lightly, tapping her foot against the ground waiting for the bus – she was mad that Melanie tried to set her up with nosey git, she looked up and saw a black car pull up to the bus stop and the window rolled down slowly – Jessica raised her eyebrows at the familiar face looking at her.

"Need a lift, dear?" Moriarty smirked which made Jessica roll her eyes.

"Didn't we have a discussion about that dear business?" Jessica replied, she rose from her seat and began to walk along the street – only to be followed by the car.

"Have you thought about it yet?" Jim called from the window, watching Jessica walk along slightly shivering.

"The job offer you mean?"

"Yes"

"It's a difficult decision to make! To work for someone who is a 'consult criminal'" Jessica air quoted and laughed gently.

"Stop the car…" Moriarty told the driver, the car stopped and Jim got out of it, slamming the door and walking fast stopping Jessica in her tracks.

Jessica stared at his face – her eyes drifted to his, she noticed there were more dark brown today than ever which made him look calmer.

"You know you want it…" He said in his singing voice half smiling – she looked the other way shaking her head again.

"Maybe I don't"

"Oh you do – you know why? You don't want to be like the rest of them; you don't want to be ordinary or boring. You want this job because it intrigues you, it fascinates you – you want more" Moriarty explained.

He was right, she thought gulping slowly and looking to the left – the job did fascinate her and she did want to know more about it.

"Aha…" Jessica looked up to his face; he was smiling devilish at her.

"What?"

"I'm right, aren't I? I like it when I am" Moriarty replied.

Jessica didn't reply, she crossed her arms across herself – she exhaled out loud pursing her lips alittle.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe…?" Moriarty questioned, circling her gently with his arms around his back – she looked at him circling her in his navy coat done up, his shoes slightly clicked on the pavement.

"Maybe… Maybe I do want the job…" Jessica finally admitted, he laughed out loud and stepped back in front of her again.

"Is that a yes, I'm hearing?" He put his hand to his ear jokingly which made Jessica raise her eyebrows.

"FOR FUCK SAKES! YES! YES! I'LL TAKE THE JOB YOUR OFFERING!" Jessica threw her hands into the air.

"Atta girl" Jim smiled wide and walked back to his car, getting in and looking out of the window towards her.

"Tomorrow – I'll send you the address" Jim told her, winking and rolling up the window before telling the driver to carry on.

The car rolled away leaving Jessica standing on the street alone.

"I hate it when he's right" Jessica looked up at the sky, seeing her breathe in the cold air – she looked at the direction he left in.

"Tomorrow" She finally said to herself, before going back to the bus stop and waiting.

_OMG – long chapter! I hope you like this new chapter, better than the old one I posted up actually._

_So, reviews! _

_-Stacy: Woo, glad you like the chapter – Jessica just loves to wind Moriarty up! Haha, thank you for the review!_

_-Heading for a huge collision: Hello! How are you? Long time, no speak! Woo, what do you think of Sherlock? I love Moriarty too! Hehe – thank you for taking the time to review! _

_-LittleMissDreamer7: Glad I captured Moriarty perfectly was worried that he was a little OC than he is in the Sherlock! Thank you for the review!_

_-The Slytherin in raven robes: Yes, I went to London and stalking the Sherlock set – it was so amazing! Haha Yup Jessica is…Ooer! Haha I love that part too! Thank you for the review!_

_-MaisieIrvette27: Ooh thank you for the review! I read your Sherlock fic! I LOVE IT! I have also done a recommendation for it too! _

_-Emily Riddle: Hehe, I like that part too! Thank you for the review!_

_-A Con: I've updated! Don't kill me! Hope you are enjoying it so far and thank you for the review!_

_Anyhow, remember to vote on the poll because I shall be going into one of the series chosen! Series one or two! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Remember to check out MaisieIrvette27's fic called Devils And Angels – review it!_

_Till next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Keep up!"

Jessica looked up with her hands on her thighs glaring at Melanie smiling in front of her jogging on the spot.

"I hate jogging…." She mumbled trying to catch her breath, both of them had been jogging from the house for an hour till they reached a nearby park full of other joggers chatting away and stretching on the grass.

"It will clear your mind and SOUL!" Melanie threw her arms into the air and began to job away again, full of energy.

Jessica glanced down at her watch for a second reading the time '9.05' she shook her head and followed her friend up the small hill, her blood pumping strongly around her body as she managed to get up the hill.

"So, do you start your job today?"

"Yeah, but I haven't received any details yet…" Jessica managed to say as they started going down the hill, both sets of feet hitting the floor hard as they quickly went down.

"What is it you're doing again?" Melanie asked out of the blue, Jessica's eyes widen at the question.

"Um…you know just office work" She abruptly replied before stopping again to catch her breath.

"You are unfit…" Melanie moaned and jogged faster away from Jessica leaving her there.

"MEL!" Jessica called after her rolling her eyes watching her jog away – she went into her hoody pocket and took out her phone checking the text messages, she raised her eyebrows to see she had received one message.

_Entrance of the park, 5 minutes – JM _

"How does he know I'm at the park?" Jessica said out loud reading the message again – she looked up to see the entrance of the park leading onto the small road, a black car pulled up and parked at the entrance waiting.

Jessica started jogging again and soon she reached the entrance and stopped in front of the car waiting – soon as she stopped, the car door slammed and a 5'7 blonde hair man dressed in a navy suit came towards her with a smile on his face.

"Miss Harris, I presume?"

"And who are you?" Jessica replied, crossing her arms staring at him.

"My name isn't irreverent" He replied, he leaned against the car still smiling with his eyes looking her up and down, both of them were quiet - a few joggers pasted them looking at them, Jessica stared at him raising her eyebrow abit.

"Well are we just going to stand here or do you have something to tell me?" Jessica asked after the awkward silence between them.

"Here" The man went into his jacket pocket and took out a white business card and handed it to her, she took it and looked down at it.

There was 3 words written on it in black ink, she furrowed her eyebrows curiously reading it.

"28 Lensbury Avenue?"

The man just shrugged and opened the car door before getting in and suddenly the car drove away leaving Jessica with the business card confused.

She felt her phone vibrate again and she got out her phone and looked down at the message.

_See you at 10 – looking forward to it. JM_

"10? It's…" She looked down at her watch again and saw the time was 9.39 – she had half hour to get ready and get half way across London.

_Half hour, are you serious? _ She texted back and waited for a reply, within seconds her phone beeped again.

Jim Moriarty was sitting at his desk humming along to the classical music lightly playing on his cd player, he was reading the latest news on his laptop - he sighed, nothing interested him - nothing. Then his phone beeped again, he had been waiting for her reply.  
>He laughed at her reply, he thought for a second before typing in and sending the message - in his mind, he could picture her face reading it - he laughed out loud and shut his laptop getting up and going to his bathroom.<p>

_Don't be late and w__ear something...suitable.. JM_

Jessica read his reply, she growled abit thinking 'He's got some nerve...' she thought and shaking her head, she began walking along the street going back home.  
>"Suitable... I'll give him suitable..."<p>

* * *

><p>The cold wind hit Jessica as she stepped out of the taxi on Lensbury Avenue, the whole street was lined with several posh houses and very tall blocks of posh flats as well, and she looked up and wolf whistled at the sky scraper building.<p>

"Wow" She muttered breathing out, again she looked down at herself unbuttoning her coat alittle bit at what she was wearing – she had her stripy purple jumper on, black jeans and a pair of converse.

"Hope you are ready, Mr Moriarty" Jessica smirked and walked up to the building, a man at the door opened it as she stepped into the lobby – she glanced around taking in the large room, there was several lifts and one desk with another man sitting behind it looking bored.

"Excuse me!" Jessica called over getting his attention; he jumped on the spot and looked over with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

"I was looking for Mr Moriarty…" She replied, as soon as she named _his _name the man was on the phone dialling the numbers speedily.

"Hello – yes, she's here. Send her up? Yes sir" The desk man hung up the phone and pointed to the lift behind her.

"Penthouse – he's waiting" He smiled and looked back at his newspaper, she coughed and backed away to the lift and turned around pressing the button – the doors opened and she went inside, her eyes looked at pad on the wall till she saw the top one that said "P".

"That must be it" She pressed it and the doors closed suddenly and the lift zoomed up and then binged as it reached the top.

The doors reopened to a small white hallway with a black door a few feet in front of her, she stepped out looking around whilst walking to the door – she stopped and sighed wondering what was going to be on the other side of the door, 'the gates of hell maybe?' she thought to herself.

Her hand rose up and knocked a few times on the door, she waited for a few moments till she heard the familiar Irish voice.

"It's open…" He sung loudly making her roll her eyes and reached for the handle, she pushed the door open and gasped out loud.

There was a winding staircase in front of her leading up – she climbed the stairs slowly and reached the top, her eyes widen at the room she entered.

The room was filled with windows, opening the room up making it look bigger than it was – the views covered all areas of London sights, the room was long with several sofas, chairs, expensive pictures hanging on the wall with a modern gas fireplace at the end with a large television attached to the wall.

"Through here…" She heard his voice again and she walked forward slowly going towards the second door and entering it, again her eyes widen looking around – she was now in the kitchen with an island in the middle and more windows looking out to the sights.

"Like the view?" Moriarty whispered in her ear, she jumped out of her skin and turned on the spot to see him right behind her with a smirk on his face – once again, he was in another suit and his hair slicked back.

"Was that necessary?" He laughed alittle and walked pasted her going to the island in the middle of the kitchen and taking the cup on the side in his hand.

"Your reaction was priceless" He told her with a devilish smirk - she stepped away from him away adjusting her coat.

"So…" Jessica changed the subject, she stepped forward herself surveying the place once again.

"You don't really live here, do you.. Did you pay someone off for the day?" She asked simply and walked towards the window looking out.

"I would love to say yes, but no" He replied and joining her, both of them looking at the view.

"So this is really where you live…"

"As much as I would like to continue this banter of 'yes I do live here' 'no you don't' – you are here to work, remember" Jim pointed out, he turned to her and reached into his jacket pocket getting out a blackberry phone in his hand.

"It's a phone…" Jessica said, remembering that time he mocked her – Moriarty rolled his eyes shaking his head, she sighed and took the phone examining the small device, it was just a simple black blackberry phone – she pressed the middle button and it lit up showing a white screen with a list.

_Coffee – black, 3 sugars, cream_

_Dry Cleaning – two navy suits, 444 Bond Street._

_Lunch – Harrods._

_Pick up brown envelope from museum – ask at front desk._

_Buy mobile phone – call for instructions first before buying._

Jessica read the list – it was a do list for today, she looked at it again and then back up at him. He was standing there with a full smile on his face before taking another sip of his coffee.

"This is a do to list" Jessica said out loud, he nodded and walked away out of the room – she followed still holding the mobile phone.

"Yes, you did agree last night to be my secretary and this is what secretaries do for their employees… I will drop you off at the coffee shop" He finally said, grabbing his black coat and gesturing his hand out first.

"You really want me to do this? It's going to take..." Jessica said.  
>"All day? Most probably - It will keep you busy" Moriarty butted in, she gritted her teeth glaring at him again.<br>"I hope I get paid extra for this..." She went first down the spiral staircase and opening the door, followed by him.

"Maybe my dear...What happened to wearing something nice?" Moriarty asked noticing her converse trainers and black jeans.

"Damn! I should have worn my knee length black gothic boots…" Jessica joked rolling her eyes.

"This is nice as you are going to get Mr Moriarty - I don't do posh clothes, so it's this…" Jessica pointed to her clothes.

"Or nothing…" She smiled and stepped into the lift as Moriarty just chuckled getting into the lift with her.

The car ride was quiet; Jessica sat on the left side of the car looking out of the window with her hand propping up her chin. Moriarty sat on the right side; he glanced over to her for a second taking in her peaceful form.

"Looking forward to your jobs today?" He started the conversation making Jessica snap out of her trance and look over to him.

"Of course – what do you have planned today?" She replied, without warning he unbuckled his seatbelt and slide close to her his hand slowly reached into her coat pocket keeping eye contact with her.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him as he took out the mobile phone he gave her and pressed a few buttons – on the screen the calendar application popped up.

"There – now you know what I'm doing" He half smiled and moved back to his position.

"Right…then…" Jessica replied clearing her throat – she read the screen, most of it was blank except one thing.

"The Gherkin building?" She exclaimed, and looked back over to him.

"Yup – I'm going to be there all day… ah we are here, off you pop to start your day" He sung once again.

"Are you going to wait whilst I get the coffee?" Jessica asked undoing her own seat belt and opening the car door.

"Of course" Moriarty replied – she stepped out of the car and quickly went to the pavement, she took a look at the phone again reading what his order was – Jessica reached the door and pushed it till she heard a car engine…

She turned on the spot to see the black car drive away and Moriarty giving her a small wink out of the window leaving her at the shop.

"I fucking hate him…." Jessica cursed out loud.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" She questioned herself as well – this was going to be a long day.

**Hello all! I'm sorry for the long wait for an update, I sort of had writers block and I was busy with real life work problems which bugs the umbrellas out of me! Anyway… I would like to thank MaisieIrvette27 for a few ideas in this chapter! THANK YOU! **

**So, what do you all think of the chapter? I don't think it's my best but please let me know if I should change it – making Moriarty more sarcastic or Jessica even! LOL **

**Right REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 28 REVIEWS! I was amazed! Only 5 chapters in and nearly 30! Again, thank you... here are the replies!**

**Black Cat: Oooh I know, it's going to be interesting! Thank you for reviewing!**

**-Stacy: Well it's more that she finds Sherlock nosey and Moriarty annoying but interesting… it's weird to explain! All will be explained soon! Thank you for the review!**

**-JoRinoaValentine: I know, don't be jealous! It's so different seeing it because they made a lot of changes with it! It's good to be there and be all fan girl LOL – Glad you like Jessica's style :D Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**-Zenappa: Glad we met Sherlock too! I thought it would be funny for Melanie and John to try and set them up and then dislike each other hehe, I like Melanie and John as a couple too! More of them to come and thank you for the review!**

**-Fionn Rose: Hello! Thank you so much for checking out this fic! I hope you are enjoying it so far! I'm glad also that you are enjoying Jessica's character – I always like to make characters to have their own personality and have some of me in them lol – it's weird! You stalked the set too? Did you enjoy it? I was with my friend and I said to him "WE ARE GOING HERE!" lol and when we got there he said "What's so special about this…?" I gave him an evil look LOL I spent a good half hour there Hehe. Anyhow, thank you for the review and hope you like this chapter!**

**So, FIRSTLY – PLEASE AGAIN TAKE 5 MINUTES OF YOUR TIME AND REVIEW THIS FIC!**

**MaisieIrvette27: Devil's and Angels! – PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! It's really good and deserves to be reviewed!**

**RIGHT: My poll is officially CLOSED! "Strangers Collide" is going to be set in…. SERIES 1! Woo! And it's going to start 'The Great Game' – I will try and find a transcript of it to work from, if not I shall remember the lines off by heart or watch the DVD lol**

**Right…**

**REVIEW! And see you soon :D **


	7. Don't Panic! It's An Authors Note!

_Author's note!_

_Hello all! Firstly, please don't get too excited – this isn't a new chapter and I know everyone is just on the edge of their seats staring at their email accounts waiting for the inbox sign with (1) lol._

_I'm sorry to disappoint! But – this is just to let you know that this week coming up (2nd of April) starting tomorrow it might be difficult for me to update! Yes, yes I know please don't cry or anything D: This is because some person aka myself got called up for "Jury Service" – yup it does happen and it happened to me! And apparently it takes up to ten days… yes that's what I thought as well so I will try and update the best I can in the evenings but this is just to let you know that I haven't abandoned any of you! Okay?_

_Right – in other news, if you may have noticed that I have updated "New Additions" – the new chapter is up and I hope everyone enjoys it! PLUS I have started a new fic as well! I'm on a roll! _

_It's based on the movie "The Hangover" you may of heard about it – yes, I jumped on the bandwagon as it were and started it! It's about Tracy's cousin Amy coming for Tracy's and Doug's wedding from London, England and goes to Las Vegas with the guys! It's going to follow the movie and I will add my own little bits into as well, it's also another Phil/OC fic but don't let that fool you! So please, check out the first chapter and let me know what you think!_

_Also if you have any ideas for "New Additions" or "When Strangers Collide" – private message me with them, I like hearing different views and ideas about what should happen and you never know it might get included! :D _

_Plus…what else…OH! Have you lot been reviewing MaisieIrvette27's fic? "Devils and angels?" No? Well hop on (see what I did there…Easter and all…) over there and leave her a good review! :D_

_I think that's all I need to tell you! _

_So again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates etc but I will see what I can do :D_

_Much Easter eggs!_

_Lady Electricity aka Flik _


	8. Chapter 8

The rain patted against the windows of the Gherkin building hard – ever since Jim Moriarty arrived at his destination the heavens opened and the heavy rain came.

A small smirk played on his face as he stood next to the window looking down at the people with their umbrellas held high and racing around.

The door buzzed open and he looked to see one of his men coming in with one of his many spies.

"I always forget your name..."

"It's Tim...Sir"

"Not that it matters" Moriarty continued turning fully around and walking over to his desk.

"So, any news?" He straightened the collar of his suit as he sat down staring at the small man wearing a suit that was too big for him.

"Urm..."

"Urm?"

"Well – nothing of importance, he's worked on a few cases" The man replied looking at the ground.

"That's 'not' news – that's normal for _him_" Jim muttered and huffed alittle, turning his chair back around his left hand reached up and he clicked his fingers.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" The man begged for his life as the other man grabbed his arms from behind and dragged him.

Jim didn't care – he never cared for the 'small things in life', his mind was on the bigger picture – the main even he was leading up too but first was just the previews.

He was looking forward to playing the previews with him, _Sherlock Holmes_ – again he smiled away as he watched the rain become even heavier nearly shattering the stained glass then instantly, his thoughts focused on Jessica.

She didn't have an umbrella.

He snickered to himself loudly imaging her drenched in her coat carrying his dry cleaning and wet coffee cup, her dyed red hair stuck to her face making her look like a clown from the circus.

His laughter grew and he shook his head talking a quick look at the clock on the wall.

'12.59'

He hated waiting.

* * *

><p>"I hate him! I fucking hate him!"<p>

Jessica swore loudly, ducking into a porch of a random shop with another lady giving her an evil look.

"I don't hate you..." Jessica half smiled but the lady hmmed and dashed away from the shelter into the rain.

Her arms crossed together, trying to cuddle herself to get warm but it wasn't working.

She had decided after the 'coffee' incident to get it last so it wouldn't go cold when she arrived at her final calling point.

Her hand went into her pocket pulling out the blackberry unlocking it, she read the list again.

"Pick up 2 suits from 444 Bond Street" She whispered.

"And he wants me to do it in the rain...I bet he knew it was going to..." Jessica talked to herself popping her head out of the shelter for a second looking around for the nearest street sign.

At last she found one and read it –muttering it to herself.

"Why don't I just get the tube?" She checked her pockets again, especially her jeans ones and smiled as she came across her 'oyster card'.

"This will show you..." Again she looked at the rain. _It's not getting any lighter..._She thought.

Jessica took her chance and hastily walked across the street avoiding the puddles of water and headed down the steps of the London Underground.

Bond Street was empty – Jessica stood at the beginning of it with an questioning look.

'_Maybe I'll get arrested if I go down here looking like a drowned cat?'_ She thought once again peering down at her clothes, it took 5 minutes to get here from the tube station and she was soaked.

Sighing – she took a chance and wandered down the emptiness of the street...all the shops were open, the lights glittering in the puddles.

_You have a text_

She jumped right out of her skin and nearly slipped over as she heard the familiar Irish voice, she turned around but nobody was there.

_You have a text_

The sing song voice said again, frowning she reached into her pocket taking out the blackberry again.

The droplets of rain splashed down onto the lit up screen _'You have one unread message'_

"He personalised the phone?" Her anger took over for a while but she shook it off unlocking the phone and reading it.

'_Hope you are having a great time ;)'_

She rolled her eyes and tapped in a reply to the message '_Don't know what you mean, I love rain!'_

She laughed silently and looked up to see she was right outside the address.

Jessica pushed the door open; the buzzer went off making an older gentleman come from the back room in a grey pressed suit.

"Oh hunny, are you lost?"

She raised her eyebrows, shaking off her coat and ringing some water out of her hair onto the carpet.

"Last time I checked – I wasn't" Jessica replied, the man stepped out from the back and went behind the counter placing his hands on it.

"So, miss – what can I do to help you?"

"Well I'm here to collect 2 navy suits for Mr Moriarty"

"AH!"

She jumped startled as he moved away from the counter and looked around on the rack to the right – there was different colours, shapes and sizes suits in clear plastic bags.

He browsed through them and came across two dark navy suits, he took them off the rack and put them on the counter.

"I'll put them on his tab...But it's strange"

"What's strange? Mr..?"

"Mr Flynn... Mr 'M' always comes and collects them himself" He continued.

Jessica tried not to laugh and coughed covering it up, looking down at the suits and back up.

"Mr 'M'? – he's not a secret agent, he's an Irish bloke who gets on people's nerves" She answered back.

"Well, what you are doing...it's a privilege"

"I'm his secretary. It comes in the instructions; do you have a bag or anything?" She asked politely.

Mr Flynn shook his head and shrugged.

"Fine – what about a bin liner?"

Moments later, she exited the shop holding a large black bin liner protecting the suits from the weather.

"Right, what's next? Oh, lunch at Harrods" She muttered, Jessica wondered what that meant.

'_Was she going to have lunch with him at Harrods? Or picking up lunch?' _

Confused, she got out the phone again and typed into the keypad...

'_Lunch, Harrods – what does that mean?'_ She pressed sent and waited, then the screen lit up and she tapped it quickly before the message tone sounded.

'_You'll see' _She read out loud.

"What the hell is he playing at?"

* * *

><p>Ever since she could remember, Jessica hated Harrods – its overbearing building towering over her, the bright lights, the people going in and out with smiles on their faces.<p>

"_Dad...Dad!"_

"_What is it JayJay?" her father wrapped his free hand around her small shoulders that came up near his hips and she wrapped her arm around his leg._

"_That building scares me" She whimpered._

"_JayJay – one day you must face your fears, once your inside they will fly away like butterflies. You will love it" Her dad explained, with his other hand he snapped a quick picture before they walked away._

"_I won't dad – I won't" _

"Miss Harris? Jessica Harris?"

Her childhood memory stopped playing as she snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes drifted over to a very tall young man holding a black umbrella – he put out his cigarette and smiled toothily to her.

As he came closer – Jessica stared at his face; her eyes were glued to a large scar going from his forehead and downwards through his eyebrow and under his eye stopping half way down his cheek.

His dirty blonde hair was scruffy and she saw his noticeable tan like he had just come back from his holidays.

"Jessica Harris?" Jessica also noticed his voice, an accent came through to her and she recognized it as Scottish.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jessica replied – the umbrella came over her head then.

"I can see why he likes you..." He smiled observing her face.

"Again, you know my name...what is yours?"

"Scott – Scott Freeman, I'm here to help you pick out lunch for his Highness" He did a little bow and gestured her to go first into the building but she didn't.

"Firstly I don't even know you...and you...GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Before she knew it, Scott grabbed her arm and forced her inside the main foyer area of the large shop.

"What the hell!" She exploded, turning to face him.

"I was getting wet..." He shook his umbrella a few times and smiled once again.

"I don't want to be here...I hate Harrods"

"Poor Harrods, what did it ever do to you? Steal your sweets as a little girl?" He joked, linking his arm through hers and leading her more into the shop.

As they walked through, she definitely didn't belong here – she felt like a bull in a china shop.

"You see, it's not that scary" Scott whispered abit close to her and he took her into main food hall.

Jessica watched as Scott grabbed a basket and he started walking in front of her, she followed him up the aisle.

"So, who are you then...?" Jessica asked, so many questions were whizzing through her mind.

"An old friend of Jim's" He picked up some pasta salad and then continued to walk.

"Moriarty has friends? Don't make me laugh!" She replied, following him down the wine aisle.

"It's true darling – I first met him when he was 18 and me and him were in University together and after the same girl of course but she didn't like us etc, etc...you know the drill" He winked picking up a bottle of red wine.

"You realize that bottle of wine is over £60?" Jessica noticed the price, nearly choking.

"And?"

"Also, Scotty boy – I'm not your darling" She shook her head, both of them went down the aisle and towards the checkouts – he paid for the food and handed her the bag.

"That's what he likes and I'm happy to be at service" Scott smiled wide.

"I followed you around a posh food hall whilst you got what he likes and paid for it..." Jessica pointed out, trying to juggle the bag with the bin liner.

"As I said, I'm happy to be at service"

They stood outside Harrods and the rain was no more "Well, it was nice to meet you..." Scott winked again and held his umbrella tightly, stepping away.

"SCOTT!"

He stopped and turned back to see Jessica standing there looking at him.

"What do you do as a living? Your job...you never said..." Jessica called to him, that was also playing on her mind – all because of his tan and that scar.

"If I told you, Jessica – I would have to kill you... Cheerio for now" He waved and disappeared into the crowds of people – she gulped, wide eyed on the spot but she blinked a few times shaking her thoughts away.

"Well...that was...um...interesting" Jessica breathe out and walked away from Harrods along the street.

"What was next...Oh yes, museum..." She mumbled, she stood at the curb and placed her hand out calling down a taxi – as soon as she did that, one appeared and she hopped in giving the man the address to go.

* * *

><p>"Hello...?"<p>

Jessica closed the heavy door of the museum... it wasn't a museum at all – it was an art gallery with a few paintings hanging on the white walls.

The place was empty... her voice echoed around the walls as she stepped forward hearing her own footsteps also echo.

"Hello...? Is there anyone actually here?" Jessica called again, she stopped in the middle of the room and then she heard a door being opened.

"Hey, who are you?"

She turned to see a man security guard staring at her, confused.

"Oh, yeah – I'm here to collect an envelope..." She shrugged and she watched the man put his finger in the air and walked pasted her.

She followed him and he led her over to an oval desk near the wall – he went behind it and smiled as he gave her the brown envelope.

"There we go? Is that all?"

"Yes, thank..." Jessica stared down at the envelope in her left hand that was slightly shaking.

Her eyes re read the name over and over again making sure it was right.

"Is there anything the matter? You have gone abit pale..." Her head looked up and she nodded turning away towards the exit.

The air hit her as she came outside; she stood still with her eyes glued to the envelope still, that name written on with blue fountain pen... that name.

_Sherlock Holmes._

_**Hello all! **_

_**Yes, I managed to update! I know – it's been actually quite easy because I have been doing a lot of waiting around etc and I actually wrote this chapter out in my notebook and typed it out! Haha!**_

_**Anyhow, how is everyone? I hope all is okay and doing well with everything? Yes?**_

_**Again, I did update "New Additions!" – Please review and also I have started a new fic called "Strangers In Las Vegas", an Hangover movie fic with Phil/OC where the OC is from London, England of course! Please review that too!**_

_**Anyhow...**_

_**Review! I can't believe it! OVER 40 REVIEWS and there is only 6 chapters! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**-Summer Jane: Thank you for the review, hope you are enjoying it!**_

_**-Dark Magic: Sorry I haven't reviewed your fic lately; I will do and thank you for the review!**_

_**-Artemis: Yes, we all love Jim! Thank you for the review! :D**_

_**-MaisieIrvette27: I always do that; always press enter before finishing... typical! And yes, update yours! UPDATE! Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**-Zenappa: Hehe, I like the jogging reference too – I hate jogging personally, every time I think about it I get sick -_- lol Aw, that's cute they remind you of Irene and Sherlock! Thank you for the review!**_

_**-JoRhino: Hmmm we will have to wait and see! Hehe – thank you for the review and I hope you are enjoying it!**_

_**-Fionn Rose: First things first: YOU LIVE IN BRIGHTON? No way... because I live near there! Honestly I do! I live in that town that blows stuff up on November 5th LOL I can't believe that! Anyhow, yes Jessica needs to come up with creative insults! Hopefully I will do a good job at it! Thank you for the review fellow Sussexian :P **_

_**-Sanctuary lover: Yup, I'm continuing! Here's me continuing! Lol Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Phantom of the common room: Woo your back! Where did you go? Lol and YES you finally saw Sherlock on tube of you (YouTube) and I glad you HEART it Thank you for the review! **_

_**-Immysaurus: Hello new reader! How are you? Thank you for clicking on this story and reading it so far! Moriarty is my second favourite character also in Sherlock – he's just so evil and nice :D and completely mad which makes him lovely... Glad you think I've got Moriarty's character spot on, I had a feeling I didn't! And jealous I stalked the set... don't be jealous :P Lol thank you for the review! **_

_**-xXxCastielxXx: Supernatural fan I take it? Hehe, I love Castiel but Dean more...TEAM DEAN! Anyhow, thank you very much for the review! **_

_**There you have it, thank you once again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sherlock Holmes_

Jessica stared down at that name blinking a few times – so many questions ran through her mind suddenly.

_Why was his name on this envelope? What relationship did Moriarty have with him? _But all importantly the biggest question was - _What was the purpose of this all?_

As she kept looking down at the name, she didn't notice her phone vibrating in her pocket – she snapped out of her trance and scrambled around for it, it wasn't the one Moriarty gave her but her normal one.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, I've been trying to get hold of you all day!" Jess heard Melanie's voice down the other end.

"Ah! Sorry Mel – It's been...mad" She replied, wondering what to do with the envelope she slipped in with the suits under the black bin liner bag and started to walk along the street to the main road.

"How's it going then? I want the gossip"

"There's not much gossip actually... it's raining, I got wet and now I'm off to this mobile phone shop" Jessica replied, dodging through the people as the rain continued to come down.

"But...um... what are you doing tonight?" Melanie questioned quietly making Jess to stop on the spot and rolled her eyes.

"No Mel! Please..."

"Look – just tonight, John's invited me around again and I think he wants you to patch it up with Sherlock"

That name again _Sherlock _– her eyes wandered down at the bag as she sighed.

"I don't know"

"Please?"

"Begging isn't your strong suit is it?" She half smiled and crossed at the traffic lights and came outside a mobile phone shop.

"I'll do your washing for a month and clean your room for 2 months!"

"Whatever – I'll do it" Jessica hung up and put her phone away and getting out the other one and pressing the green number redialling the last number.

* * *

><p>Moriarty cracked his neck a few times closing his eyes – it had been a long day and he was still waiting.<p>

"No sign of her yet?"

He twisted around to see Scott lounging on one of the sofas flicking through a magazine.

"Nothing..." He muttered, walking over to him with his hands in his pockets.

"She's a little firecracker Jim – Why are you so interested in her?" Scott asked, staring at him.

Moriarty didn't answer; he looked to the ground and wondered that himself – _Why was he so interested? She wasn't ordinary like other people... she was unique._

"Just business" Jim lied, shaking his head – suddenly his phone began to ring on his desk.

"Talking of the firecracker..." Scott teased him; Moriarty rolled his eyes and walked over picking it up and answering.

"I hate waiting you know..."

"Well I hate the rain" Jessica replied, he could hear she was slightly out of breathe and something in her voice was different.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Nope"

"You're not very good at lying..." Moriarty took to his chair leaning his elbow against the glass desk.

"We will talk about it later – I'm at the mobile phone shop, what do you need here then?"

"Ooh – the phone in question has to be an I-phone, camera, the texts and calls don't matter..." Moriarty explained.

"Is that all?" Jessica shook her head, leaning against the railings opposite the shop – there were a few people in there looking at phones with a few sales people jumping on them.

"OH! The phone cover has to be pink..."

"Pink?"

"Yes – Pink phone cover" Moriarty repeated, Scott held in his laughter looking at him, he looked back glaring.

"I heard green is in at the moment..." Jessica tried not to laugh also.

"It has to be pink and I want you back here in an hour...ta, ta for now" Moriarty hung up the phone leaving a dialling tone in her ear.

"What are you up too Jim?" Scott asked, Moriarty laughed slightly raising his eyebrow to him.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Men..." She muttered, putting the phone into her pocket and entering the store – as she predicted one of the sales people jumped her.<p>

"Hello there! How are you today?" Jessica peered down at her name tag reading the name 'Peggy'.

"I'm good Peggy – actually I'm after a phone" Jessica said going over to the desk putting down the bags.

"Oooh really, what are you wanting?" Peggy asked, getting out a piece of paper and pen ready to write down.

"I-phone with camera – the texts or calls doesn't matter tariff wise and oh! The cover has to be pink" She explained and Peggy wrote it down nodding.

"Wow that's quite to the point" Peggy replied with a smile – she gestured to Jessica and took her over to a few sets of phones on display.

"We have these ones..."

Jessica looked at them in turn – all of them were smart, touch screens and colours ranging from white to black.

"That one will do" Jessica pointed to the smartest one with a smile.

"Good choice – I'll be a few moments" Peggy walked away into the backroom; Jessica wandered about looking at the other phones.

A few minutes later, Peggy came back out of the room with a box.

"Here we go and the pink phone cover - is it for someone special?" She tried making conversation with her.

"Not really" Jess whispered, she placed it in a bag and rang it up on the electric till.

"That is £104.99"

"Ooh he's going to owe me..." Jess said to herself, giving Peggy her debit card smirking.

"You sure it's not for something special?" Peggy questioned again winking.

"No – thank you" She took the bag's off the counter and walked out of the door back to the main road, she hailed down a taxi and sat inside of it.

"Where too?"

"Gherkin building" Jessica replied, breathing out and getting comfortable in the backseat – she watched London go speedily, her eyes drifted back down to the envelope tucked away in the bag she pulled it out and looked at it again.

_Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes what was the connection? _She thought to herself, maybe they were old friends, cousins...

"We are here Miss" Jess looked up and looked out of the window to the tall Gherkin building over looming them.

"Thank you..." She pulled out some money and giving it to him, she got out of the taxi and speedily walked into building.

* * *

><p>"On time... for once"<p>

The Irish voice greeted her as she opened the door to Moriarty's office; he was sitting at his desk writing.

She noticed Scott humming to himself on the sofa; he waved to her and carried on humming.

Moriarty looked up – as expected all her clothes were soaked from the rain, her red hair stuck to the sides of her face with some of her eyeliner going down her cheeks.

"Well I hate to keep people waiting..." Jessica rolled her eyes, dumping the black bin liner onto his desk.

"Right – 2 suits, lunch that was picked by his truly over there, pink phone and the envelope..." She showed him each item.

"Coffee...?"

"Ah bugger..." She had forgotten the coffee; she turned to go back towards the door.

"Don't worry about it..." Jessica stopped and walked back standing in front of his desk again.

"You did a good job" Moriarty inspected the phone – it was just how he imagined it to be.

"Of course I did...Um..." She began to say, but shook her head thinking against it.

"What is it?"

Jessica breathe out, biting her lip – _it was now or never._

"The name on the envelope... Sherlock Holmes, who is he?" She finally asked, looking straight at him wondering what his reaction who be.

His eyes looked at Scott, who shook his head back to him.

"He's someone that you shouldn't be concerned about...well not right now" Moriarty shrugged.

"What do you mean 'not right now'?"

"I'm getting the feeling you know the name..." Moriarty admitted, she gulped and looked away.

"I've seen his name in the papers you know..." She replied.

"Good to know – I'll see you tomorrow morning, here. I've got some more jobs for you" He continued, placing the phone on his desk and smiling up to her.

"Right then, tomorrow. Have fun boys and oh Moriarty, you owe me for the phone" She turned, going out of the office quickly and back out into the open – from the window above, Moriarty watched her standing there clutching her head.

"What do you think then?" Scott came besides him, looking also.

"I think she's met him – did you see her face?" Moriarty replied, her face was pale as she said Sherlock's name.

"I did... so do you think she can do it?"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Jessica found herself staring at 221B Baker Street's front door; she had got home and found a note from Melanie saying she would meet her at Baker Street as soon as she was ready.<p>

She dried her clothes and changed into her dark red jumper and black jeans – the rain had finally stopped and the skies were clear.

She lifted her hand to the knocker but the door swung open revealing Melanie smiling.

"I saw you from the window, come on in!" Melanie greeted her with a small hug and let her inside and up the stairs to the familiar flat.

The place was still messy as Jessica came inside, she observed John in the kitchen looking in the oven and Sherlock was staring at a laptop.

"John! She's here!" John came from the kitchen smiling at her and smiling also at Jessica.

"It's nice you came this evening... isn't it Sherlock" John peered over to Sherlock who ignored him.

Her eyes drifted over to Sherlock – he was wearing the clothes from when she first met him, but his face was different, he looked like he was concentrated on something.

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK!" John yelled and he finally looked up over to them, he nodded and went back to the screen.

"I'll help you John" Melanie held John's hand and both went to the kitchen leaving Jessica and Sherlock alone.

She sighed out and walked slowly around the room looking at the pictures on the wall, she noticed that there was a skull of a goat on the wall with headphones on it.

Sherlock looked up again and saw Jessica looking confused at the goat.

"I was bored..."

Jessica jumped as he spoke; she looked at him staring at her.

"Right... explains a lot" she mumbled and came around next to him to see what he was doing.

"What you up too?" Jessica asked looking over his shoulder, he moved abit sighing out.

"It's John's blog" Sherlock replied.

"John keeps a blog? Really... oh he spelt that wrong..." She pointed to the first spelling mistake, then Sherlock clicked the screen to go to the next page and she continued to read down.

Suddenly her eyes went wide as she read the next paragraph – it was a case that John and Sherlock had done when they first met about a lady found in pink dead, it was linked with other cases but it wasn't that...

Jessica read in her head 'Sherlock wanted me to send a text message to the victim's phone because he knew the killer had it, he explained to me what the phone was – a pink phone to match everything she had'.

_A pink phone_... Jessica gulped; her mind went back to the phone she had to get this morning – that was a pink phone.

"You've got quiet" Sherlock interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him.

"It's nothing... I'm just reading about this case, it seems...interesting" Jessica replied fast.

"I know what John is trying to do..."

"What's that?" She asked back, he clicked off the site onto the main screen of the laptop.

"He thinks I'm bored all the time and I want some company, which he is wrong...wrong..."

"Well maybe you do...being an uptight arse all the time doesn't help though" Jessica huffed, at that moment – Sherlock rose from his seat and grabbed his coat leaving the room and headed outside slamming the front door behind him.

John and Melanie came straight from the kitchen looking at Jessica.

"What did you do?" Melanie asked loudly, raising both eyebrows.

"Nothing – he's the one that left" Jessica sat in the chair, looking at them – John put down his oven mitts and grabbed his coat too.

"I'll be right back" He gave Melanie a quick kiss and went after Sherlock.

Melanie shook her head and went back to the kitchen leaving Jessica alone – she looked at the laptop and noticed a folder staring right at her.

'A Study In Pink Photo's' it read, she peered over to Melanie who was busy setting the table and she clicked on the folder and waited – all of the photo's appeared in order with the date and time stamps underneath each other.

Jessica scrolled through them and then stopped. One photo caught her attention and she clicked on it and silently gasped.

The picture was of the phone... the pink phone; it was exactly like the one she brought earlier.

"Shit..."

**Guess who is back? Back again? **

**YES! I'm well and truly back from the dead – I'm really sorry for the long update for this and this was because as I explained in my authors note I had jury service and I was actually picked to go on a case and no I can't say any more about that! (zips mouth) and then my manager at my work place decided to get signed off for a week so I had to work Monday till Friday! Fun stuff... not!**

**Anyhow, this week is my holiday and I can update when I don't have writers block that is! Lol – enough about me! How is everyone? All okay? Shall I start those reviews?**

**-Fionn Rose: I know! Jim is so bad lol and I know where Horsham is! I live in Lewes which is down the road from Brighton! Woo! I hate Harrods as well don't worry... it's just so busy and overpriced as well! Anyhow, thank you for the review!**

**-Dark Magical: Hello! Sorry I haven't reviewed yet, I've been so busy! Anyhow thank you for the review!**

**-Immysaurus: I'm so sad that Moriarty isn't coming back for the 3rd series... D: I want him back! I'm all good over here; need to reply to your message soon! Thank you again for the review!**

**-xXxCastielxXx: He's evil but yes you got to love him because those bad guys are just so loveable! Hehe – Woo Supernatural rocks, I'm currently up to date with them all because I watch them over the internet and lately it's just been so sad D: Are you up to date with them? Team Dean all the way! Thank you for the review!**

**-Kie1993: I've updated! Woo! Hehe, thank you once again for the review! Hope all is well!**

**-Radiantmoonandstars: Hello there! Hope you are okay? Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**-Zenappa: Hehe I'm always watching Sherlock and had to lately lots because I had writers block (Grrrr!) but glad you loved this chapter and thank you for the review!**

**-Golouise: Oooh hello! Thank you very much for the two reviews, how are you liking the story so far? Thank you once again**

**-Anon: Hello Anon person! – waves – Hope all is well with you! I'm not a brilliant writer lol but thank you again for that and the review! **

**Anyhow! THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, alerting, favouriting this story – if you like POTC or the movie "Hangover", check out my other fic's you can find on my page and I hope you like them.**

**I also hope you like this chapter... I don't think it's my best :S but anyhow...! **

**OMG in other news too! I can't wait for "The Avengers" to come out over here in U.K on Thursday! :o and I've been watching lots of Thor lately which made me think... I want to do an Loki/OC fic – I know right? If anyone has any ideas about how I should start it or what should happen: Please feel free to email me at Weirdoflic (at) Hotmail (dot) com or PM a message! THANK YOU ALL! ALSO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**:D**


	10. Another Author's Note HELP!

_Another Author's note!_

_Hello all!_

_Firstly, I apologize that I haven't updated for a month with this fic! This is due to real life stuff happening and in April – my manager at work was sick for 4 weeks aka a month so I had to work a lot of overtime and I had no time to update anything._

_BUT I'm at a crossroads._

_**I really want to continue this, but at the moment I have writers block on what should happen next and so I'm asking YOU! The viewing public who reads this and HELLO to each of you to help me with ideas – I normally don't ask for ideas because I have it mapped out and I sort of do have abit of a plan but I would like ideas, suggestions, hugs, food for what the NEXT CHAPTER OF STRANGERS COLLIDE should have!**_

_**PLEASE review your ideas or you can email me at Weirdoflic (AT) Hotmail (DOT) com with them!**_

_Again, I'm truly sorry I haven't updated and I will do soon – meanwhile, I have managed to update "New Additions" today and let me tell you that took me that whole day to do! Lol_

_Go and review that and also – don't ask me what happened to the end of the chapter because the sentences decided to get mushed together...weird LOL_

_Anyhow... THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_Flik xx _


	11. Chapter 11

"Jess, can you come and set..." Melanie popped her head around the doorframe of the kitchen – the front room of 221B Baker Street was empty.

At that moment, the front door slammed and John rushed up the steps unbuttoning his coat out of breath.

"I couldn't find him" He shook his head, taking off his coat and placing it on the back of the chair.

"Where's Jessica?"

"You didn't see her leave then?" Melanie asked and he shrugged his shoulders coming over to her.

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"Crap. Am I a bad friend John? I mean...I try my best with her and I thought she would be perfect for Sherlock..." Melanie rambled looking at the floor; John's hands came up and lifted her chin up slowly half smiling.

"You are not a bad friend" Melanie smiled fully and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I think I've broken your oven..." She whispered into his ear and he laughed out loud both of them forgetting Jessica and Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Jessica looked out over the Thames River; she was leaning on the rails of the Millennium Bridge near St Paul's Cathedral.<p>

The city lights hit the water making it spark which made her smile – this is one of her favourite spots to think. She looked down for a second remembering what she saw – _The pink phone._

She couldn't believe it was the identical phone to the one she brought Moriarty – Why did he need it? And then of course the envelope...

She cursed under her breathe also remembering that envelope with _his _name on it – Sherlock's name.

"What's their connection?" Jessica said to herself, pushing away from the railing and heading along the bridge trying to figure it out...then she remembered again.

"_He's someone that you shouldn't be concerned about...well not right now"_

Those words suddenly filled her head as she came off the bridge and made her way towards St Pauls.

_He knows him, Moriarty knows Sherlock _– she thought again staring up at St Paul's but there was another question plaguing her mind.

"Shall I confront him about it?"

"Well that's an interesting question" A voice said out of the darkness, she instantly looked to her left to see Scott sitting on a bench flicking a cigarette away.

"What are you doing here? Am I being followed?" Jessica asked, frowning.

"I was...just in the area"

"Right..." Rolling her eyes, stepping backwards and she began to walk away.

"Hold up will you?" A voice came up beside her, both of them walked in silence together along the streetlight street.

"So, confront who?"

"You overheard then" Jessica replied to him, cursing in her head.

"I just have questions that's all"

"Sounds thrilling" Scott scoffed, shaking his head gently.

"Does Moriarty know Sherlock?"

"That is something you have to ask him" Jessica stopped and stared at him. _She was right – there was a connection._

"They do? Don't they?" She asked out loud to him, he shrugged at her.

"I'm here to give you a message"

"Don't change the subject!" She cried out loud, clenching her fists tightly glaring at him.

"Do you remember what he said to you? You shouldn't be concerned about it...not just yet – I believe those were his words. And my message Miss Jessica is that Moriarty wants you to go to Kings Cross station tomorrow" Scott half smiled and went into his pocket fishing out a piece of paper and handing it to her.

Jessica opened the paper to some numbers...

"558903?" She read them out loud confused.

"Locker number – bring the contents to his office first thing. He will be expecting you. Ta, ta for now" Scott nodded and walked backwards away from Jessica whistling.

"Hey! HEY!" Jessica called after him but he was too far to hear her calls. She looked back down at the numbers still confused.

"Fuck...fuck" She mentally hit herself, putting the number safely into her pocket and headed back towards home.

* * *

><p><em>Jessica? Jessica! Can you hear me? Where are you?<em>

_A voice calling her name again and again stirring her from her sleep..._

_Jessica...Where are you?_

_Her eyes shock open...her head was throbbing against the pillow and instantly she knew something was wrong. She wasn't in her room...it was a different room, just a blank canvas with the wallpaper coming off the walls and a broken light bulb hanging from the ceiling._

_Jessica sat up; she noticed she was fully clothed lying on a single bed alone..._

_Jessica, Are you there?_

_Her eyes drifted over to the wall, a small table with a phone..._

"_The pink phone..." She croaked, feeling herself shaking and her breathe coming ragged._

_She went over slowly, looking down at it – the screen was lit up with an 'unknown' number on the screen._

_Biting her lip, she picked it up placing it to her ear before talking._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jessica!" _

"_Sherlock, Is that you?" Her voice replied, her eyes widen in shock._

"_Where are you? Do you know where?" Sherlock replied then suddenly there was static breaking him up._

"_I can't hear you...Sher-...I don't know..." Jessica quickly replied but it was no use, the phone cut off._

"_I need to get out of here..."_

_She turned on the spot but gasped at a pair of eyes looking at her...those eyes._

"_YOU!"_

"_Hello my dear"_

* * *

><p>Jessica screamed, bolting right up in bed breathing heavily as her bedroom slammed open revealing Melanie in her dressing gown.<p>

"Jess! Oh my god, are you okay? I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine...It was a dream" She caught her breath as Mel pulled her into a small hug – her eyes went round the room.

_It was just a dream, just a dream but why was Sherlock there and that pink phone _She asked herself...but she couldn't forget the voice.

It was the Irish voice, his voice.

Moriarty's.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened to you last night?" Melanie asked as Jessica entered the kitchen leaning against the counter.<p>

"Oh, I had some things to do" Jessica lied with a smile brushing her downwards with her hand.

"At 11pm?"

"Yes, now I've got to go...I'm late." She shrugged on her black coat, grabbing her keys and quickly went out of the house before Melanie could give her 20 questions.

She stood outside on the steps for a few moments before going into her jeans pocket and pulling out the locker number.

"Let's see what this is"

* * *

><p>At Kings Cross station, the place was buzzing full of people – tourists, office people and everything else.<p>

Jessica found herself standing in the middle of it all looking at them all wondering.

_I hate crowded places. _She thought raising an eyebrow and walking around trying to find the right area but wasn't having any luck.

"Excuse me?" Jessica found a train guard walking past her stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the lockers are? I'm abit lost"

"Over there" Jessica watched him point over to the left near Costa through an archway.

"Thank you" She smiled and walked that way weaving through the people and into the room where the archway was.

The room was a cloaked room; there were several lockers against the far wall.

"Right..." Getting out the number looking at it for the second time today.

"558903...558903" Jessica mumbled as her eyes scanned the many numbers and then she stopped.

The number glared right in front of her...she breathed out slowly and gulping.

"So what is in you...eh?" Jessica found herself talking to the locker and placing her hand on the cold metal.

Her hand slowly went over to the combination and she scrolled in the right numbers till it clicked fully open.

The click made her jump, before opening it she looked over her shoulder to see the room was empty and nobody else there.

"Don't be a bloody wuss" Rolling her eyes, she snapped the locker door open quickly to reveal what was inside.

Jessica relaxed but frowned blinking a few times at what was there.

A pair of white trainers.

"Trainers...? What the..." Slowly she reached in and picked them up examining them.

"Why do you want these Moriarty?" Another unanswered question filled her brain, but it would be answered soon.

* * *

><p>"So how was your little talk last night?"<p>

Moriarty questioned, staring out of the window of the Gherkin building again on his phone.

"I think it went well. She asked me a question though" Scott replied.

"What was the question?"

"If you knew Sherlock..." Scott smirked and Moriarty knew he was.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I...reminded her of what you said. That she shouldn't be concerned right now but Jim – what she's got right now. You need to tell her" Scott reminded him. Moriarty wiped his face with his free hand.

"Did I ever tell you that you should keep your nose out of my business sometimes?"

"All the time" And with that, Scott hung up the phone leaving Moriarty with a dialling tone.

He walked over to his desk placing the phone on it half smiling but then his office door crashed out making him gaze upwards.

"And what time do you call this?"

Instantly Jessica rolled her eyes and walked up to the desk placing a coffee cup in front of him.

"I call it just gone 10am...here is your coffee from yesterday" She pointed to the cup and then placed the trainers onto the desk.

"Ah"

"You get Scott to stalk me at night and give me a mysterious number to a locker at Kings Cross station for these..." Jessica explained.

"Trainers" Her eyes finally met his face and was soon reminded of her dream...the pink phone, Sherlock...everything coming back to her.

"You have suddenly gone pale" Moriarty noticed but Jessica shook it off.

"I'm good...So I think I need some answers to my questions I have" She finally said and sitting on a chair taking off her coat.

Moriarty did the same, placing his elbows on the rests of the arms and knotting his hands together looking at her.

_This will be good _He thought curiously at what she had to say.

"It's the second day of work to me and you already have questions, I don't know if I should be shocked or not"

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Moriarty. First things first...Yes I've met Sherlock and honestly I don't think much of him and secondly I get the feeling you know him...that there is a connection between you two and I think I've figured it out... A pink phone... there was a case that Sherlock did. Well I saw it on his computer...photographs of a crime scene and the phone you made me buy was identical to the phone that was involved in that case and that got me wondering and I've come to the conclusion that you two do know each other, so what is it? Are you two connected? Am I right?"

Jessica explained not breaking eye contact with Moriarty. She needed to know the truth and waited.

Moriarty laughed gently taking back at her words and was surprised himself.

_She's right._

He began laughing out loud smiling wide at Jessica shaking his head, Jessica stared at him as she couldn't believe his reaction, she watched him as he was still laughing.

"Fuck this" Jessica grabbed her coat and began to walk towards the door.

"You are right"

Those words stopped her in her tracks and she turned around to see Moriarty rise from his chair and come towards her with his hands in his black suit pockets.

"I'm right?"

"Believe it or not, you are right Miss Harris. Maybe you should become a detective" He smiled again at his private joke.

"So where do we go from here?" Jessica asked out loud, filling the silence between them.

"After all this and you still want to work for me? I'm the evil one you know" Moriarty whispered to her which made her roll her eyes and he went back to his desk stopping there staring at the trainers.

"A job is a job Moriarty and as I said, I'm not really fond of Sherlock Holmes" Jessica replayed the meetings with Sherlock in her head and him always walking away.

"Good to know"

Moriarty turned to her with the trainers in his hands.

"Your next job...to get these into Baker Street".

_**Hello,**_

_**Yes my name is Lady Electricity or otherwise known as Flik.**_

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated once again and honestly I'm really am – I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story and favourite it and everything else! I thank every single one of you.**_

_**My reasons for not updating sooner are the same old but different: writers block and I lost my job.**_

_**Yes it started when we found out the company I work for went into administration and to all you who don't know what that means in other words it means that it went bankrupted and the only way it could be saved is that a buyer had to come along and buy the company and for weeks and weeks we were in a permanent sale were the shelves became empty and the shop was bare.**_

_**Then suddenly we got the news that we were officially closing down and didn't have any notice. We cleared out the shop and everything went till it was an empty shell and it was really depressing as I spent 4 years and a half working there and then suddenly becoming jobless – so yes, I'm jobless looking for a new job etc and yeah I could have had time writing but instead I was job hunting which is abit more important than this.**_

_**So that's cleared that up.**_

_**Anyway... THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE YOU REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you like this one. The italics in it Is a dream bit if you didn't guess and I hope it makes sense that Jessica finally confronted Moriarty about it. If there is anything you are unsure about just write it in a review and I will get back to you. I do really hope it does make sense! :/ I'm trying my best to get back into writing and this came out.**_

_**So..review?**_

_**Thank you again for sticking by me everyone and enjoy :o) **_


End file.
